Dispensers of fluid materials are well known in which fluid is dispensed from a reservoir and after the reservoir is emptied of the fluid, the reservoir must be replaced or replenished with fluid.
Known hand soap dispensers for use in washrooms provide a washing fluid in a bottle-like reservoir with the entirety of the reservoir to be replaced with a new reservoir when additional fluid is required. Preferably, the reservoir is an enclosed reservoir which collapses on dispensing fluid so as to minimize risks of contamination and tampering. A disadvantage which arises is that if the reservoir is left in the dispenser until the reservoir is empty, then there is no fluid to be dispensed. Typically, the reservoir is replaced while there is still soap in the reservoir so as to ensure that the dispenser will always have soap for dispensing. This has a disadvantage in resulting in discarding of used reservoirs containing soap. Similar disadvantages arise with known dispensers for a multitude of different products including fluid materials such as liquid hand cleaners, pastes, flowable particulate matter, alcohol solutions for disinfecting, industrial cleaners, and fluid food products such as milk, ketchup, mustard and the like.